One Day Outside for Flandre Alternate
by WillieG.R
Summary: An alternate, darker view of Flandre Scarlet's day outside the mansion.


It was a dark night of a new moon. Very few youkai were outside hunting in the deep darkness. Meiling Hong, the gate guardian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or SDM, for short, kept a vigilant eye out for any intruders. To her left, a bush begins to rustle violently accompanied by a childish giggle.

"Who's out there!?" shouts the gate keeper,

but the giggle never stops and just moves more to the left, causing a tree to rustle so violently, it's leaves start falling in large numbers. Again, Meiling shouts

"who's out there!? Show yourself!!"

She stomps on the ground and readies herself for a fight. The giggling stops and the trees and bushes stop rustling. Meiling gets closer to the tree, keeping her guard up in case of any sudden attacks. It was too dark to see, even for her, as the darkness under the new moon let little light come through for even youkai to see at night. Thoroughly she inspects the tree, but finds nothing. She sighs and lets her guard down thinking

"maybe I just imagined it."

From behind, a hand grabs her by her shoulder. Meiling shrieks and flip-kicks away to get a good look at her assaulter.

"Meiling, it's me!" angrily shouts Sakuya.

Meiling drops her guard immediately and bows rapidly as she says

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss Sakuya, I though you were an intruder!"

Sakuya was holding a lamp in order to see where she was walking. She elegantly stands, watching the gate keeper apologize for a moment then says

"Meiling. It's too dark tonight. The mistress has requested you seal off the gate and come inside."

Meiling stands up straight and casually stares at Sakuya looking almost confused. Sakuya signals her to follow and walks back inside. Meiling quietly crosses the gate and closes it up with various chains and padlocks then walks inside. Just as she opened the door to the mansion, again she hears the childish giggle echoing from the distance, carried along with a cold ominous wind. She shivers a bit saying

"brr... it's really cold out tonight."

-

then she heads inside and closes the door quickly. As soon as the door closes, the violent rustling starts again, however it heads away from the mansion, and toward the Misty Lake.

Inside the mansion, at the dinning room, Remilia and Patchouli sit on the table, enjoying the tea right after their meal was done. Sakuya was serving her mistress a second cup of tea when she asks

"my lady, forgive my insolence, but I couldn't avoid overhearing the discussion you and lady Flandre had. Don't you think you were a little too hard on her?"

Patchouli immediately sips on her tea and buries her face in one of her books. Remilia takes a sip of her tea, as she rested her head on the back of her left hand. She turns her sight to Sakuya and says

"Sakuya, next time I'm having a conversation with my sister, leave the area immediately."

"I beg your pardon, my lady" elegantly replies Sakuya.

Remilia's smile vanishes in an instant as she looks into her half-full teacup and says

"yes, I was thinking the same. I wanted you to go and apologize to her for me."

Sakuya politely bows and says "of course, my lady."

Remilia grabs Sakuya's hand right before she leaves the room. Sakuya gasps and says

"forgive me, my lady. I wrongly assumed you were-"

"You know how dangerous Flan can be when she loses control. Next time, be more careful."

Remilia sits up straight and crosses her legs as she grabs her tea cup again, sipping on some more tea and looks inside once more, noticing a few drops of blood dripping to the bottom of the now empty cup. She looks up and says

"you may leave now."

Sakuya bows and says "as you wish, my lady" and then she vanishes in a second.

Patchouli raises her sight in order to peek at Remilia over he book and says

"Remi, don't you think it's about time to teach her? It's just a matter of time before she escapes on her own. It would be wise to at least have her prepare."

Remilia looks back at Patchouli and says

"perhaps you are right, Patchy. We should start tomorrow at noon."

Patchouli turns her attention back to her book and calmly says

"agreed. I'll have the spell ready by then."

-

At the staff dinning table, Meiling, Koakuma, and a few of the fairy maids were having a joyful conversation over dinner, when suddenly Sakuya bursts through the door and shouts

"I want all available staff to search the mansion from top to bottom THIS INSTANT!"

Sakuya was breathing heavily, her eyes were filled with terror, her face as pale as a ghost's, and almost trembling. Meiling springs up from the table saying

"Sakuya, what's the matter? You look terrible"

"The young mistress' sister is on the lose!" shouted Sakuya as Meiling finished her sentence.

All in the room started to sweat and quickly run and fly as quickly as they can, spreading all around the mansion, waking up their work-mates and spreading the news. Meiling accompanied Koakuma to the top terrace and found a torn piece of Flandre's red dress clinging on one of the spike fences. They both start to sweat when they realized Flandre Scarlet had left the mansion unnoticed. Koakuma says

"miss Meiling, what should we do!?"

Meiling panics and starts to pace around, thinking what to do, when Sakuya arrives at the door and asks

"what's that you have there!?"

Meiling shrieks in panic and says

"th-th-that's... this is... the little sister has escaped. I'm so sorry, lady Sakuya, please forgive us! We were too slow!"

Koakuma lowers her wings and closes her eyes, hoping Sakuya's punishment would be swift and painless. Sakuya storms toward Meiling and yanks the piece of cloth from her hand, then abruptly asks

"where did you find this!?"

Shaking, Meiling points to the fence. Sakuya starts to sweat and says

"we must inform the young mistress immediately!"

Meiling stops shivering and Koakuma gasps as she opens her eyes wide, leaving her mouth open in shock. They both look at Sakuya who says to them

"come on, snap out of it. This is and emergency!"

The gate keeper and the little demon snap out of the shock and quickly follow Sakuya back inside the mansion.

-

Flying in the skies of Gensokyo, hidden by the darkness of the night of the new moon, Flandre Scarlet flies around, smiling at the beautiful star-filled sky above her and giggling with amazement. She spots a shooting star and immediately remembers a story she once heard about a shooting star granting wishes. She closes her eyes and places her hands together in order to make her wish. She opens her red vampiric eyes again and spots a building with a blue roof, and had a hot spring on the side, and in front it had a very large red arc that looked like a gigantic gate. It was adorned with many pieces of paper cut into funny square shapes that were hanging from high above. Flandre decides to land and get a better look of the place.

She lands in front of a large box called "Donation Box" and inspects it carefully. It was too dark to see inside, however she could tell it was empty. She then notices a thick rope just above the donation box, and tied to that rope were two large bells. She grabs the rope as gently as she could and lightly pulls it, making the bells chime. She giggles and pulls on it again, making the bells chime louder. Again, she giggles and starts to swing the rope wildly, making the bells chime loud, the sound echoing all around the dark night. She kept on pulling and swinging the rope, when suddenly, the rope breaks free, the bells fall to the ground, making a loud clanking noise after they fell. Flandre gasps, getting nervous and rushing to pick up the bells and rope, however she stops as soon as she hears some doors opening, and immediately a young girl's voice follows.

"Hello? Is somebody out there?"

Flandre hides at the right side of the shrine and waits to see who it was. Promptly, a silhouette of a girl with long hair appears at the front of the shrine, holding a lamp in front of her. She was looking around, constantly asking

"is there someone out there? Look, the bells are not toys, so stop playing around--"

The girl stops speaking when she turns around and spots the rope and bells, then gasps. Flandre gets a good look at her eyes and opens her mouth wide with a smile on her face and thinks

"It's Reimu!"

then she wipes her smile and replaces it with wonderment and thinks

"wait, why is she not wearing red and white? And why is her hair so long?"

Reimu looks around and says

"ugh, someone must have been playing pranks tonight. Great, now I gotta fix this. Honestly, these youkai can be so troublesome sometimes!"

Upon hearing this, Flandre frowns and thinks

"oh... she's mad. I better stay hidden."

-

About an hour passed and Reimu was finally done repairing the rope and bells. She yawns and heads back inside the shrine while saying

"well, might as well try to get some more sleep."

Flandre had almost fallen asleep herself, waiting for Reimu to finish the repairs. As soon as she heard the door close, she rushes to open space and flies away, heading for the Bamboo Forest. She notices the sun was starting to rise, making it easier to be spotted, so she flies low, hiding under the thick bamboo. She decides to land and walk around, looking up at the tall bamboo, wondering how it got so tall, and why were there so many.

Without realizing it, she enters the gates of Entei and sees one very large house, next to a smaller house that had a sign that read "Hourai Clinic" Flandre peeks inside the clinic and sees a few beds, papers and pictures of bodies and and blue and red strings, and even the picture of a skull.

"Wow, this looks like a fun place" whispers Flandre.

She tries to open the door, but it was locked. She hears movement coming from inside the bigger house. She immediately looks for somewhere to hide. As soon as she hides by the right side of the building, a woman with pale skin, long silver hair braided and tied behind her, and wearing a blue and red outfit with stars on it, along with a nurse's cap, comes outside and inhales deeply and says

"what a wonderful morning. I better start getting ready."

Flandre looks curiously as the woman enters the clinic, and with a click, she quickly opens the door and heads inside. Flandre was about to go and peek inside again, however another person wakes up. This time it was a purple haired rabbit with long hair, rumpled ears, and was wearing an unusual black shirt with a red tie and a short pink skirt. Flandre watches as the rabbit girl heads to the clinic as well and saying

"good morning, master" as soon as she entered.

Flandre peeks inside as soon as the door closes and sees the woman approach the rabbit saying

"Udonge, good morning. It's time to get things ready for the day, alright?"

Flandre thinks to herself "Master... and Udonge? What strange names."

The sun was now up, so Flandre had to hide often, to avoid detection. She continues to watch through a small window that was high above the ground, as Udonge and Master get many pots and crystal vials with strange colored liquids and set them on wooden shelves, and label them carefully. She comes down and sits with her back against the wall and says

"this is so boring. I thought this was a fun place to play."

From her far left, Master says

"well if it's boring, you're welcome to leave anytime you want."

Flandre panics and immediately hisses at the woman, bearing her teeth and claws. Master calmly looks at her and says

"calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Flandre cautiously backs away, slowly hiding her claws and fangs. She looks into the woman's eyes and asks

"why not, lady Master. I'm an intruder. Intruders are for breaking!"

Master raises her finger and says

"first of all, my name is Eirin, and second, even if you are an intruder, you're not doing anything bad, so why would I break you."

Flandre looks at Eirin and says "because it's fun!"

Eirin backs away for a moment and says

"my... so breaking others is fun?"

Flandre grins, her eyes start to glow scarlet as she hovers in the air, holding a black rod with an oddly shaped end that looked like a heart with holes on it. In a warped tone of voice she says

"let me show you. Come on, let's play!"

Eirin pulls her bow out form hiding and aims at Flandre, but it was too late as Flandre had let lose an innumerable barrage of energy balls directly at her. Flandre giggles as the shots head toward Eirin and says

"isn't this FUN!?"

The large explosions rattle the clinic, making some of the crystal pots fall on the ground. Reisen lifts her head and immediately heads outside. She looks around but sees nothing, then asks

"Master? Are you there?"

She goes to the side of the building and sees Eirin unconscious on the ground, next to many blast marks and craters.

"MASTER!" shouts Udonge, rushing to Eirin and kneeling beside her checking her pulse.

"Master, wake up! Who did this to you?"

Flandre giggles, startling Udonge. She gets up and points her finger at Flandre asking in a demanding tone

"who are you!?"

Flandre simply giggles and says

"you come and play too!"

Another immense barrage of large energy balls head straight toward Udonge, who tries to shoot them down, however there were too many for her to blast down, and was quickly knocked out. Both Eirin and Udonge lie on the floor unconscious while Flandre continues to hover above them giggling. When she realizes they aren't moving anymore, her expression changes back to that of a confused child and says

"aww~! Already broken? You're no fun. I guess I'm going then."

She grabs an umbrella and opens it, flying away to her next destination.

At the Hakurei Shrine, Remilia had just told Reimu about Flandre's escape. Sakuya was kneeling beside her mistress, looking glum, keeping her sight to her knees. Reimu had her charms, needles and gohei ready in hand as she heads out the door saying

"we have to find her, and fast. Who knows what troubles she might cause."

Remilia looks seriously at Reimu and calmly says

"Sakuya and I will search the Forest"

Reimu looks back and nods, then flies away, followed by Remilia and Sakuya, who split up from Reimu and head to the Forest of Magic, while Reimu heads to the Bamboo Forest. Reimu arrives at Entei and finds Kaguya and Tewi tending to Eirin and Reisen, who were still on the ground and unconscious.

"What happened here?" asks Reimu.

Kaguya, while still tending to Eirin says

"I just woke up and found them like this. They won't wake up!"

Kaguya springs up, letting Eirin's head drop to the ground, turns to Reimu and says

"wake them up!"

Reimu looks at Kaguya causally and says

"that's not the way you ask for help"

then Kaguya clenches her fists and forces herself to say

"please... wake... them... up... miss maiden."

Reimu smiles and kneels beside Eirin. She lightly taps Eirin's forehead and Eirin wakes up. Reimu calmly asks

"who did this to you?"

Eirin struggles a bit, but manages to speak clearly.

"It... was a little... blond girl wearing... a red dress. She... she attacked us... saying it was a game."

Reimu shushes her and says

"that's enough. You should rest now. You rabbit, and you too, Kaguya. Can you take care of them? I have to find this girl before she causes any more trouble."

Kaguya smiles and says "sure, don't worry about this. We'll take care of it."

Reimu nods and leaves immediately. Kaguya points at Tewi and says

"Inaba, get them inside!"

Tewi salutes her and says "of course!"

She turns to the rabbits and says "you, get them in there." and points with her thumb at the mansion.

The rabbits start to jump all around saying

"yay, get them inside~"

"I'll get the car"

"just jump"

"they're heavy!"

-

Flandre lands at a shrine that looked a bit bigger than Reimu's, and had many large wooden pillars adorned with those funny square papers she saw on Reimu's shrine gate.

"Wait... where am I? Is this the same place as before?"

She looks around for a bit and notices the shrine she was in now was a bit bigger than the other one, and there was no hot spring either. She walks around and reaches the donation box. She peeks inside and notices it is empty and says

"wow, this HAS to be Reimu's... It looks the same... but I can't help but feel it's not the same... I wonder why?"

Just then, a green haired girl with dark-green eyes and wearing a white and blue outfit comes outside.

"Excuse me, can I help you young child? Are you lost?"

Flandre backs away and asks in a demanding tone of voice "who are you!?"

The girl backs away, then raises her finger to the air, saying in a corrective tone

"young lady, that's not the way to ask for someone's name. And besides, you are in my home, so I should be the one asking--"

"Flandre Scarlet! Now will you tell me your name?"

quickly said Flandre, glaring at the girl.

"Oh my" said the girl, as she places her hand on her chest saying

"My name is Sanae. Kochiya Sanae. Err... miss Scarlet, are you lost? Want me to take you home?"

Flandre lowers her guard and smiles as she materializes the black rod with the funny heart shaped end shouting "Lavatein!" then she continues to smile and says

"you are so nice to me, Sanae. Are you strong? You wanna play?"

Sanae felt something was wrong, but forces a nervous smile and says

"play? Sorry, but I can't play right now, I have a lot of work to--"

Flandre hovers in air, her eyes glowing blood-red as she frowned and looked down on Sanae and shouting

"play with me!!!"

-

Inside the shrine, Kanako and Suwako were sitting by the table, having a casual conversation. Suddenly the entire shrine rattles violently and from outside, Sanae's screams make the two goddesses spring up and run immediately outside. They find Sanae on the ground, struggling to get up, shouting in pain. Her left arm was hurt badly, blood was covering her shoulder and staining her shirt and sleeve. Flandre slowly hovers toward Sanae and notices the two goddesses standing in front of Sanae, blocking the little girl from reaching her.

"Who are you!?" shouts Kanako.

Flandre swings Lavatein and shouts

"Taboo - Lavatein!", releasing a long red beam from the oddly shaped black rod, and swinging the beam around, releasing red sharp energy crystals that scatter all around.

"Suwako, make sure Sanae's safe!"

Suwako, the little blond girl with a hat that looked like a frog grabs Sanae by her right arm and lifts her up, helping her get inside the house shouts back

"As soon as she's safe, I'm coming to help you, Kanako!"

As the girls flies inside, Kanako, the blue haired goddess in the red shirt and the rope hat faces the little blond girl who was smiling a most twisted blood-thirsty smile while shouting.

"I am Flandre Scarlet. Now PLAY WITH ME!"

Kanako breaks through Flandre's danmaku with ease using her own, landing a direct hit at Flandre with one of her godly charms. Flandre claws her own face to get the charm off while agonizing in pain from the energy discharge that came from the charm itself. In a desperate move, she claws off half of her face, taking off the charm in the process. Kanako gasps and backs away, preparing for another attack. Flandre's blood splashes down to the ground, staining the stone tiles, looking at Kanako directly with her right eye that was still glowing red, and smiling in a twisted manner and says

"I'll have to break you now."

Just as Suwako comes outside to help Kanako out, she witnesses the little blond girl clenching her fist, saying "kyu~n" and Kanako's entire body blowing up, staining the surrounding area in blood. Some of the blood splatters on Suwako's face, as she stands next to the door in complete shock at the sight.

-

The little blond girl turns to Suwako with half her face shredded off, the empty eyes socked slowly filling up with a small eyeball, the skin around closing around and restoring itself in a steady manner. She smiles a wicked smile and says

"Flandre Scarlet~! Now play~~!"

Suwako jumps out of the way as soon as Flandre clenches her fist to her direction and saying "kyu~n" again.

She giggles and says "yes, that's it. Play with me more. Don't break yet!"

Suwako continues to jump around, avoiding being blown up to pieces. She gets behind a tree and desperately thinks

"what is it with this monster? She blew up Kanako just like that and she's not even showing any signs of slowing down."

Suwako jumps away from the tree just as a red beam slices the thick tree in half, almost getting Suwako as well.

She shouts "You, Flandre! I don't know what your problem is, but I'm stopping you right now!!!"

Flandre grins, bearing her fangs and giggling quite happily. Suwako pulls out a spell card and shouts

"Native God - The Red Frog in the Fourth Year of the Houei Era!"

Suwako's body splits into three red selves and start to fly around at amazing speeds, trailing red damnaku frogs all around. Flandre's grin widens, almost showing her gums due to her excitement and says

"YAY~ I can do that too! Look, look!!!"

As Flandre pulls out a spell card, Suwako asks herself

"what is WITH this girl. She's acting as if she was just playing with me."

"Taboo - Four of a Kind!"

shouts Flandre, as her body splits into three more of herself, each attacking individually, each shooting a different type of bullet, all trailing after each of the red Suwako's flying around. Suwako, being a goddess, is invulnerable to the attacks while in this state, and fights back with ease, blasting away the copies of the little vampire, and blasting the real one with all her might, knocking her down to the ground. Suwako waits for the smoke to clear and see the little girl, bruised, singed and unconscious on the ground.

-

Suwako calls off the spell, returning into one whole being, then gets closer to Flandre. Even though she was unconscious, her left half of the face was still regenerating itself. The splattered blood from Kanako starts to recompose, forming Kanako's body shape.

"Ah, she's coming back. Phew, what was all that about? But I wonder... what do do with you, you little monster?"

Suwako turns around and notices Flandre was no longer there. She looks all around, desperately searching for the vampire, when the realization hit her. Flandre was hovering just above and behind her. By the time Suwako turns around, Flandre clenches her fist and Suwako's head blows up, splattering blood all over, her body falling limp on the ground, her hat swaying as if fell down, missing a small piece from the bottom. Giggling and celebrating her victory, Flandre opens her umbrella and flies away maniacally shouting

"more!!! I wanna play more!"

-

After a few hours, Suwako regains consciousness. She was being helped up by Kanako and Reimu, who immediately took her inside and set her under a futon. Suwako moans as she opens her eyes a bit more and looks around, asking about Kanako and Sanae. Kanako moves closer and gently says

"relax, we are fine. We had to bandage Sanae's arm, but she'll make a full recovery."

Suwako closes her eyes again and sighs "good" then falls asleep.

Reimu looks at Kanako seriously and asks "so a blond girl in a red dress did this to you?"

Kanako nods and says "and she was laughing and giggling, like it was some sort of game for her."

Reimu gets up saying "no time to lose. I must stop her by any means. Do you have any idea where she went?"

Kanako rubs her head and says

"I had barely recovered my consciousness, but I think she said she wanted to play some more. If I am not mistaken, she might be headed to the Human Village."

Reimu gasps and rushes to the exit, but just before leaving she looks back and asks

"are you going to be alright?"

Kanako replies "just go! We'll be fine!"

Reimu flies up and says "this is a real pain. Now I have to hurry!"

-

Late noon at the village. Houses were destroyed, some set on fire, others blown up. Keine was badly injured when trying to protect the humans, but the villagers were able to save her before she was killed. She had a large gash on her stomach and a slit right on her forehead. Her blood was spilling everywhere. Some villagers decided to take her to the Hourai Clinic in hopes to save the teacher's life, while others stayed around the area, hoping the little girl had left. To their misfortune, she was still there.

She had picked a blood-stained rice ball and was contently eating it, while sitting on a box, next to a dead woman, whom she had just blown half her torso away. The house to her left had two pair of arms buried under a pile of broken wood, and under the arms, a pool of blood that was dripping off the porch of the once cozy home. Still holding on to her umbrella, she finishes eating the last bit of blood-covered rice, licks her lips and with a satisfied face, she sighs and says

"that was great."

She looks around her and says

"these humans are so weak. Not like Reimu and Marisa. They didn't break like this the last time we played."

She begins to hover again and says

"these humans are boring. I'm going home."

From her right, some familiar voices catch her attention.

"Flandre!!! Flandre Scarlet, what are you doing!?"

Flandre looks up and spots Marisa, and beside her were Sakuya and Remilia. Remilia looked very angry, glaring at her sister furiously. Flandre twitches and nervously exclaims "onee-sama!!!"

Remilia raises her hand and says "you two stay back. I'll take care of her."

She flies toward Flandre, getting very close and looking at her angrily.

"Flandre, what have you DONE!?"

Flandre defiantly answers "I had some fun. It was getting too boring in my room. It's boring being all alone. I wanted to PLAY! I wanted to be with somebody."

Remilia slaps Flandre hard on her left cheek, leaving some claw-marks, gritting her teeth, bearing her fangs angrily and shouts

"I gave you an order to STAY in that room until I cam back for you personally! Patchy and I were going to teach you about the outside, Flan. We were going to TAKE you outside, but you just couldn't wait one more night, could you!?"

Flandre rubs her cheek as her eyes fill with tears while she looks into her big sister's eyes.

-

Remilia sighs and pats Flandre on the head lightly, then hugs her sister saying

"I'm sorry Flan. This is partly my fault. I shouldn't have locked you up like I did."

Suddenly both vampires move so fast, it looked as though they had disappeared, then reappeared two feet away, avoiding a large fireball headed their way. A light violet haired girl, wearing long red pants and a singed white sleeved shirt was holding another fireball on her left hand, looking angrily at the blond little vampire. Marisa rushes to her shouting

"Mokou, stop! Let them-"

but Mokou fires at Marisa from point-blank, knocking her out in an instant. Sakuya stops time and launches a large barrage of daggers at the girl, then gets in front of her mistresses as time unfreezes. The daggers impact Mokou all around, but she wouldn't even flinch. She powers up in a sudden burst of flames, sending the daggers flying back all around, stabbing Sakuya twice on her right hand.

Sakuya shouts "my lady, I'll hold her off. Please return to the mansion!"

Remilia gets furious and launches herself toward Mokou, using her red magic without restrain.

Sakuya shouts "my lady!!" and joins in, but Mokou wouldn't stop glaring directly at Flandre.

She receives all the shots and daggers directly, but doesn't even budge an inch, then in a swift swipe, she sends blazing hot arcs of fire directly at Remilia and Sakuya, knocking them down to one of the houses, breaking the roof as they fell.

"Onee-sama! Lady Sakuya!" Why did you do that to them!!?"

Mokou laughs and suddenly stops, looking dangerously at Flandre and says

"just like the villagers said. You like to play dumb I see. I will make you pay for hurting Keine and killing thos villagers, you little MONSTER!"

In a blind rage, Mokou launches toward Flandre, shooting fire at her directly, turning Flandre's umbrella into ash, punching the little vampire straight in the face, sending her down to the ground.

-

Remilia flies back out the hole in the roof made by her body before and launches herself toward Mokou, clawing her back and spilling her immortal blood all over the roofs like rain. Mokou yelps, then turns around angrily and shoots bird-shaped fireballs at Remilia. She dodges them with ease and says

"you PATHETIC human. Who do you think you are? You have to be CRAZY to think you're more powerful than me!"

Mokou grits her teeth and snarls at the vampire then shouts

"shut the hell up, you pathetic excuse of a life-form!"

Remilia snarls back as they launch at each other, fire and red magic flying all over the town, houses being destroyed and burned down. The villagers were desperate.

"Where's the shrine maiden!!?"

"Someone get the Hakurei maiden!"

"My house. Somebody same my house!"

They all shout and scream, desperate for the fight to stop and save what was left of their houses. Remilia was breathing heavily as she faced Mokou once more. She blindly launches toward her, but Mokou shoots a fire-shaped fireball that was too large for Remilia to dodge in time. The impact sends her down toward the villagers. Sakuya limps toward her mistress helped by Marisa, who could barely stand on her own. As soon as they let each other go, both fall to the ground on their faces. Sakuya continues to crawl to her mistress, helping get the fire off from her light-red dress.

-

Flandre flies up to Mokou and starts shooting at her, blinded by rage and shouting

"don't hurt my sister, you monster! DIE!"

Mokou is hit by many of Flandre's rainbow colored energy balls, but she continues to float, and as soon as she sees a chance, she start shooting her own barrage of fireballs at Flandre. Both kept shooting at each other in blind rage, not realizing they were destroying the village bellow. The villagers cry in despair as their houses were being destroyed and burned into ashes. The two overpowered fighters were completely blind to anything else, other than killing each other, and so the villagers cries of despair failed to reach them. Marisa struggles to get up, pulls her Hakkero out of her hat, points it at the fighters and begins to summon energy.

Mokou's face was scratched all over, her clothes stained with blood. Flandre was burned all over, and had accidentally clawed her own left arm, but she was using that blood to throw it into Mokou's eyes and assault the momentarily blinded immortal. The sun was just about set when very suddenly, from behind Mokou, a rainbow colored beam blasts her out of the sky, Flandre saying

"now die, you disgusting cockroach!"

and taking advantage or Marisa's Final Spark, she takes her Lavatein and impales Mokou on the stomach. After the beam stops, Flandre calls back her weapon, making Mokou fall the the ground, writhing in pain. Flandre stays floating in the air, looking down and smiling. Her eyes started glowing red, giggling while bearing her fangs and shouting

"MORE! I want to play MORE!"

She pulls out a spell card and shouts

"Forbidden Barrage - Starbow Break!!!"

With a twisted smile she releases a rainbow barrage of energy balls, making Mokou scream in pain as more and more of the balls kept exploding on her, however the barrage of balls spread too widely, making large craters on the ground and destroying more houses as well. Suddenly Flandre stops her attack and starts screaming loud on to the air, the screams echoing all over Gensokyo as her body was being shocked by a strange colored lightning. Finally, Flandre Scarlet collapses and falls, but she's caught by Reimu, who was floating behind her, looking angrily at the destroyed village.

-

Reimu slowly floats down to Mokou, still holding on to Flandre's unconscious body.

"Mokou, can you stand up?"

Mokou was covered in her own blood. Her hair, her shirt, her pants, and the ground surrounding her was all stained as well. She rubs her blood-covered head and says

"yeah, I think so. That little monster. Who is she? She killed me too many times to count!"

Reimu looks at Mokou angrily but calmly responds

"THIS, is Flandre Scarlet. She had escaped from the mansion and was causing a lot of trouble. Trouble YOU made worse just now!"

Mokou stands up and notices the fires and the destroyed houses. She gasps and lowers her head in shame. Reimu looks at Mokou sternly and says

"I want you to start rebuilding this town, and once you are done, come to my shrine. Destruction like this is what my laws were meant to avoid. You and this little one here have clearly broken these laws, and both will receive prompt punishment."

Remilia runs to Reimu, shouting Flandre's name. Reimu looks at Remilia, still with that stern look on her face and says

"I only sealed her powers away. Don't worry, she'll wake up by morning."

Reimu hands Flandre to Remilia and Sakuya, then heads toward Marisa. While she did she says

"oh, and I want you to bring Flandre to my shrine tomorrow without delay. She WILL receive punishment for all this."

Remilia hands Flandre to Sakuya, who had just finished bandaging her hand, and storms toward Reimu, but Reimu launches one of her charms directly at Remilia's face, knocking her down. She stops walking and turns her head to look at Remilia through the corner of her eye and says

"don't make me seal you and her away for good. Go now, and come to my shrine tomorrow, or I will seal you away..."

Remilia doesn't stand up and just stares at Reimu with awe. Reimu shouts more aggravated

"I said get OUT OF HERE!"

Remilia springs to her feet and flies away, followed shortly by Sakuya, who kept a good hold of the unconscious Flandre.

-

After arriving to the mansion, Sakuya asks

"what do you want me to do with Flandre, my lady?"

Remilia does not respond and continues walking to the stairs. Sakuya bites her bottom lip lightly, looks at the sleeping Flandre, then slowly walks to the basement, toward Flandre's room. She places the blond little vampire on her bed, covers her up, then locks the many different locks on the door. After that she heads to her own room and starts treating her wounds, when she suddenly perks up and rushes away. She arrives at Remilia's room and immediately she notices she had broken a large portrait of herself and Flandre with her claws. Trying to keep calm she asks

"Sakuya, do you think what I did was the right thing, locking up my sister like that for so long?"

Sakuya is unable to answer. She bites her bottom lip again and looks away. Remilia's voice begins to crack as she shouts

"Sakuya, answer me!"

Remilia turns her sight to Sakuya's. She was putting up a strong face, and choking back her tears. Sakuya sighs and says

"my lady, I believe you did what you though was right. For others, it may have not been right, but you, my lady, and only you know the reason why you did what you did. They can judge, but they'll never know the reason behind the cause."

Remilia was shocked for a moment. She turns around and sits on a chair, facing the room's window looking at the starry sky.

She smiles and says "Sakuya."

A little frightened, Sakuya approaches her mistress and asks "y-yes, my lady?"

Finally letting her teas go, she smiles and says "thank you, Sakuya."

Sakuya was relieved and lets go of her held breath. She bows her head lightly and says

"no need for thanks, my lady."

-

The next day, Reimu had ordered Mokou fix the entire town, and as and added punishment, she asked Mokou to help Keine with her classes for the next year, as well as having to wear a charmed pink ribbon that halved her powers for a few months. By noon, Remilia still hadn't gone to the shrine, so Reimu decides to head to the mansion herself, but she stops by the door when Marisa arrives shouting

"Reimu, we've come to play, ze!"

Beside her was Flandre, looking a bit depressed.

Inside the shrine, Reimu had treated Flandre and Marisa to some tea and some sweets. Flandre was quiet the whole time. She knew she was in trouble, but she wouldn't say a word, wondering if Reimu had forgotten all about it. At night, Remilia arrives to the shrine with Patchouli and Sakuya at her side. Reimu stays sitting right where she was as Remilia rushes to Flandre and worriedly asking

"Flan, what did you do? Reimu, please, don't kill her, please!"

Reimu raises her hand while she sips on some tea. Patchouli quietly stares at her, but says nothing. Sakuya was expecting the worse to happen and quietly stood looking down at the floor. Both her and Patchouli stood near the entrance to the shrine. Reimu finishes her tea and looks at Remilia and Flandre. Remilia was holding Flandre close, looking worried, it was evident in her eyes, and Flandre looked like a depressed child, awaiting punishment from her parents. Marisa sighs, but stays sitting beside Reimu without saying a word.

-

"Flandre. Yesterday you harmed Eirin and Udonge from Entei, and left them unconscious on the ground, then you went to the Moriya shrine, broke Sanae's arm and blew up two gods, and after that-"

Remilia embraces Flandre tightly and shouts

"please, Reimu! I swear, I'll make up for this. I'll do something, anything. Just ask for it. Please, don't kill my sister!"

As if not even listening, Reimu continues her speech.

"After that you went to the village, killed three of the villagers, injured the history teacher, destroyed the houses, stole food from one of the destroyed houses, and continued the destruction of the village using those destructive powers of yours that seem to be out of control all the time!"

Remilia was crying, hugging Flandre tightly and repeating to Reimu

"don't kill my sister... I won't let you, I won't let you."

Reimu gets up and rummages inside a drawer she had open and pulls out a red string. She sits back down and extends her hand to Flandre. Remilia looks at Reimu, puzzled and confused and asks

"what... what's going on, Reimu?"

Flandre slowly pulls her face away from her sister's chest and looks at Reimu's hand. She slowly turns to Reimu, who signals her with that same hand to give her own. Flandre places her hand on Reimu's, then with her other hand, Reimu ties the string around Flandre's wrist, then when she was done, she picks a pink and red wrist cuff and gently places on top of the string. She lets go of Flandre and smiles. Remilia looks back at Reimu and asks

"Reimu? Wah... what did you do?"

Reimu's smile vanishes and is replaced by a stern look.

"I am giving you another chance. Since I couldn't half your powers like I did with Mokou, I placed this charm on your wrist. Every time you lose control, this charm will momentarily seal your powers. And yes, it will hurt as much as the one from last night."

Sakuya raises her sight, looking surprised at Reimu. Reimu only smiles and serves herself some more tea.

-

"What happened yesterday will remain in our memories for a long time. The villagers won't forgive you as easily either since you did destroy their village and killed three of their own."

Remilia smiles, but Reimu continues to speak before Remilia says anything.

"Remilia, Flandre, both will share the punishment since both are at fault here. Remilia, you are to teach your sister control over her destructive powers. Teach her how to properly socialize with others, and more importantly, restrain! Flandre, for your punishment, you are to stay inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion and NEVER come out again until me, or the next in the Hakurei lineage deems you worthy of doing so. Did I make myself clear?"

Remilia smiles widely and bows her head, at the same time as Flandre lowers her head, slouches and lets her hands drop down and say at the same time "understood".

-

Relieved and happy, Sakuya, Patchouli, Remilia, along with a very saddened Flandre, fly back home. Remilia notices her sister was depressed and says

"cheer up, Flan. You'll be going outside the mansion really soon. Patchy and I will help you control those powers, you'll see. If you cooperate, you'll be out of the mansion soon."

Flandre slowly raises her sight and asks

"why are you so happy, onee-sama?"

Remilia pats Flandre on the head and says

"let's just go back home Flan."

And so, they all head back to the mansion together, Sakuya thinking

"she may not say it, but I am sure, my lady is happy her young sister was spared.".

-

Back at the Hakurei Shrine, Marisa asks Reimu "hey Reimu. Why--?"

"They are such a pain" says Reimu, as she looks outside the shrine.

"Remilia was really worried, wasn't she? I never expected that from her."

Marisa sounding a bit shocked says

"Reimu~... they are family. Of course she'd be worried. But I don't understand why were you so soft on them? I mean..."

Reimu turns around with a smile and says

"yeah, maybe I was too soft, but those two are like little children. They may be 500 years old, and they may act mature, but they are still little children in need of guidance."

Marisa was even more shocked and says "Reimu..."

Reimu giggles and says

"let's not think about it too much. Those lives lost are regrettable, but I think... there has a be a reason for that to have happened the way it did."

Marisa scratches the side of her head and says

"oy, you're really not making any sense tonight. I think you better go to sleep now, ze?"

Reimu looks directly at Marisa's eyes and laughs, then says

"yeah... you're probably right. Have to get up early tomorrow for the burial ceremony anyway."

Later that night, Reimu turns off the lamps and gently places her head on her pillow, quickly falling asleep. In the dark night sky, flying just above the clouds, a giggling shadow in a dress flies above the shrine. A glint in it's eyes sparkle in the distance as it swoops down and giggles once more, disappearing under the dark trees.

-

Characters and scenario belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

AUG 6 2009

written by

Willie G.R.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Hi. I hope you enjoyed reading this alternate version of "One Day Outside for Flandre" This time I took a shot at looking at the story from the REAL Flandre's point of view (although honestly, I don't feel I did that good a job at that, just close enough). She's a berserk overpowered little monster, and yet she retains some childish innocence, don't you think? On thing is certain... innocence can be quite dangerous, if misguided.**

**Nope, still no Meiling abuse on my fics. Maybe it's about time I do one, don't you think?  
**


End file.
